Sleeping Queen of Shadows
by Glorioux
Summary: 20 years ago Hermione went missing during the battle. She 'sleeps' but a love's kiss will wake her when found. Many hope she is alive; Teddy Lupin is one. He loves her and searches along with a disguised villain, her people's enemy, who wants her. Her mission was to find a human husband to bring along to her shadowy world of Dragons and fairies. Draco still loves her. AU
1. Oh Where has she gone?

Disclaimer Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

* * *

We will see how it goes, right now is meant to be a short story, but depending on the acceptance we will see. This is a light weight story. I don't want to say much, other than it might be a triad, have not made up my mind.

 **The DH Battle and the Missing Witch**.

 **May 1998**

The battle was raging when a furtive shadow caught Hermione's eye. Bellatrix had just been downed by Molly. Hermione thought the one she followed looked too much like Bella, what was going on here?

She ran after the shadow, it took off towards the ruins. After running for a few minutes she found herself inside of an enclosed structure. She was momentarily confused; she didn't remember stepping into any place. Had she run into a trap? Maybe, so it was better to backtrack, now she wasn't sure that she had seen Bella come this way.

As she turned around, she slipped on the ground, "Darn!" she screamed, a sharp rock had cut her knee. Everything went dark.

"Good, stubborn girl, at least she is out the battle." A male voice exclaimed sounding relieved.

"If she finds out either you or I intervened, she will keep us out her life. It was hard enough finding her." A female answered.

"Why does she want to live as a human? It is your entire fault. She followed your example, just because you did it, and other stubborn females have done it. Why should she like the humans, will be she strong enough to convert him and bring him with us?" The male sounded upset.

"My father brought my mother; our child has the brains and the strength. We need new blood, let her try; she has made many friends, even werewolves."

They both shuddered. Just the word made them break out in a cold sweat.

"Try what? I tell you what, try to get kill in her full human form, it would take us years to put her together again. She is our only daughter. You well know that she carries the hope for many, I say let's take her and bring whoever she likes." The male raged.

"And who is that? Besides that imbecile who tried to force his body on hers, there has not been a major love interest. Father suspect he might be related to the pretender. Well there is that arrogant young peacock, but he is too tainted, he is, you know whose son. In any case, her uncle, the idiot..." The female said.

"I hear voices, we can just leave her here, and someone will find her. As soon as a friend of hers, who really cares for her wellbeing, touches her she will wake up. Foes will not see her, quickly let's go."

Seamus and Dean thought this was the direction Hermione was running. They saw the half demolished rooms ahead; in that moment a run away curse exploded against the crumbling walls and effectively sealed the entrance.

"Are you sure she was coming towards here?"

"No, maybe not, let's keep looking."

 **December 1998**

"I know this was the area where she fell, nobody has seen her since. You and your stupid ideas, we must find her." The same male from the day of the battle spoke. He sounded angry.

" Not only my idea, I would say more yours than mine. There is no use; we are not really in this realm, with her in stasis we cannot anchor here, so much for fool-proof. Why haven't they looked for her here?"

"Because her body is dead while on stasis, and doesn't emit smell, magic, nothing. I am sorry dear wife, it is my fault. Who will tell your father?"

"You will dear, you will."

 **Twenty** **Years Later**.

"Come on Teddy, quit being so boring, this is the area where they saw her disappearing. I cannot believe she just vanished, she is dead."

"I can, and that is enough, she isn't dead." Teddy told Victoire. She was getting on his nerves.

"Miss Granger had probably just been taken and killed somewhere else," she kept saying. She wasn't dead he felt it; Teddy wished that she would be quiet.

"You know there is a big reward for finding her. Unknown people opened a vault with two million galleons for the one who finds her. They think it is possible. You of all people, who had the biggest crush on her, might find her. Do you still carry her picture?" She asked, she sounded jealous.

Teddy's hair turned red along with his face, "Don't be ridiculous. I grew out of it."

"When did you? You had your room with all the pictures your godfather left you."

"I am keeping them for him, for when he comes back."

"When is he coming back? He has been gone nearly ten years on and off following leads. Aunt Ginny was smart and canned him. She told me that he would cry for his Hermione his sister, daily. What a bore."

"Don't talk about my godfather like that. You are being a bitch."

"Takes one wolf to know another," She grinned.

"You have no Lycan blood," he was annoyed. He should have never shagged her. He liked her less and less. These days he only hungered for one, for his Miss Granger.

"My father does have it, just like yours. According to my mother your Granger was boring, a factoid box, her hair was a mess. Ha, did you know all my uncles had something going for her. Uncle Ron and all of them married her cousins, gross. Just because they looked at little like her. Stuffy Muggles at that, not even witches. My father left mom for pining for her, and then married another of her cousins, all slags."

"She was beautiful, and don't talk about her like that. Her parents set a fund on her name to support Aunt Andy and I. As I remember, your mother was seeing someone else, Aunt Andy told me."

"You cannot say that name around me. She stole my grandfather; she is a slag."

"After he found out that your grandmother fed him love potions all his life. He had loved Aunt Andy since day one. That is not stealing."

Teddy was growing irritated. And yes, he dreamed about his Granger all the time, so what? He would find her and marry her. He knew it deep in his heart. He daydreamed of _her naked inside his arms, he could feel her body against his. He kissed her belly, going further down... the sweet scent of her desire made him crazy, his tongue licked her, oh.._ A whiny voice stopped his dream.

"Teddy!"

That voice, ugh. Granger was lithe and small boned, the opposite of voluptuous Nicole. Who, by the way, he hadn't shagged her in months, years really, but she wouldn't give up. He didn't want anyone but her, the end.

"Go home, I think you need to find someone less boring." Teddy urged her, not for the first time.

"Nah, nobody looks as hot as you," she licked her lips, "and you are mine." And nobody is as rich, she thought.

"No, I am not. I told you that."

"You told me you were."

Teddy thought, _yeah in the middle of the sex you initiated._ It was true, it happened the day she released her pheromones after she'd chased him for months.

 **The Missing Queen**

In a dark place in a far away forest, several figures dressed in dark robes either sat or stood leaning against trees. A closer inspection revealed that the robes were made of shadows. Under them, they wore a strange combination of period clothing, from Arthurian to 21st century clothing. The figures were nearly ethereal.

There were also several long lizards, err, dragons in smaller form leaning against trees, busy reading thick tomes. Not your run the mill dragons, instead nearly human shapes. Also wearing mismatched garments made of fine cloth. They had one commonality, everyone of them wore glasses, standard issue, round, okay not so standard, the frames all made out precious medals.

A tall being, a beautiful male with long curly hair, a thin face with chiseled features and thick sensual lips, sat on a throne. Around his forehead he wore a thin clear circlet, made out of a large diamond. He was dressed after one of his heroes, but not quite, he wore a long leather coat with a fur collar, indigo trousers, and western boots.

Although he was obviously in charge. He didn't looked regal at that moment, he was slouching, his leg over the throne's arm.

He was drinking something that looked like a margarita and eating something that looked like popcorn.

He was King E'lis, who, as usual, was complaining, "Twenty earth years have passed by since she disappeared, and I want grandchildren. How could you have made her go to sleep?" the imposing Emperor of the four Kingdoms, well, four universes, asked rather irritated.

"I knew that it was a folly when she asked to be a changeling and to lose all her memories. You are an imbecile for putting her in the middle of a nasty war. You have six months to find her, or else. You have that time for my granddaughter to come back."

Growls in the back, everyone was peeved. They wanted the ability to travel freely as only a queen could make it possible. And the favorite daughter and her Prince Charming, had 'lost' her.

Thus far, they had send four of their females, all landed her friends. It was a way to bring new blood and convince her to return when found.

They wanted romance, mischief, the works; but only a queen could make free passage possible. They craved the adventures they read about, and now what? Only a few of them had ever had the chance to visit their favorite place, the world of humans.

"Her old suitor still wants her, and he offers to find her in exchange for her, for our future queen. Imagine that nasty scabbard will be her consort. He saw her while passing for a human."

Louder and angrier growls, some wanted retribution.

"Quiet, I am not done. It isn't a nice prospect; we will be further pushed into oblivion and soon this realm will be closed to us. He hates us. All your fault old biddies, imagine, my daughter a biddy and her Prince Charming another biddy, pretending to be old women."

Many opinions and more fussing, one sounded familiar, a well known sexy voice from Hogwarts, the bat?

"Be quiet in the cheap seats, we are in trouble. Her beau is no longer prince quality, the rules stated that he had to be almost her age. For all I care she can bring a couple of husbands; maybe one of you imbeciles will shed the dragon skins to go and help." He threw the popcorn into the air to fall like ice pellets over his people. Not a problem, a few flames melted the ice.

"Do you see me wearing mine? Am I a dragon, no, I AM NOT! Get the females you sent to help you. I have a few hundred imbeciles under my rule." He downed his drink in one gulp. He wasn't done raging.

"You must find Hermione," Emperor E'lis Oberon, or king E'lis as he preferred to be called, ordered. He thought the Emperor tittle was pretentious, indeed.

Black smoke came out his ears and nose, "I hope we don't have to give in to her old suitor, the damn pretender, he fooled us all. It was he. He still thrives in that world, and made himself a way to just pop and show up. I still need to find out how. He almost had her once while pretending to be a famous Quidditch player. He wants to take it all!"

He stood up and walked in circles, so fast that he carved a path on the slab of hard stone.

"Even her cousin would do, my sons are worthless. And my prized daughter who gave birth to the queen we waited for millennia works a menial job, is now pretending to be an old female. GRRRRR!"

The next words made them all concerned.

"Our Hermione was friend's with a werewolf, imagine what could had happened to her." They all shuddered.

His daughter came forward, "We are old biddies because we had to borrow their bodies to stay. The owners were promised youth and riches." His daughter argued. She hated being reprimanded; she felt about one year old, not her two hundred.

Her father wasn't listening, he never did. No wonder her mother had been away since all this mess begun. He'd been in a foul mood for nearly twenty years. He was turning into an ogre. No dances, no merry, just arguing and complaining all the time.

"Where in Hades is that beauty queen, tell him he needs to lose the youthful look, he supposes to stop looking fresh." He saw a new comer appeared. He crossed his arms and snorted.

"Ah, it is you L'sus, talking about the devil."

"Yes Father here I am." Lucius Malfoy appeared.

The two hundred or so lizards, dropped their books and laughed, a raucous and rowdy laughter.

"You look like a woman, made yourself look like Tatiana, ha, ha, ha. You didn't recognize her, your own niece, and nearly let human scum kill her." King E'llis spat a long flame.

L'sus tightened his lips, looking downward.

"You must find her, or you will not be allowed forages in that world for a while. What were you thinking letting your son, marrying that brainless twit?"

a/N The plot thickens. So who is Lucius?


	2. Finding Hermione

Disclaimer HP belongs to JKR. new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Where is Hermione?**

 **Kin**

L'sus tightened his lips, looking downward.

"You must find her, or you will not be allowed forages in that world for a while. What were you thinking letting your son, marrying that brainless twit?" His father asked him.

Lucius Malfoy (L'sus' human alias) watched his father the emperor, with a mixture of fear, awe, love and contempt.

His father, once in a while, took humans as brides; he should know, he was the son of one. Brides was a stretch, he only loved the human who gave him a daughter. Lucius' mother had left him because of that very reason. After the human, all his other brides were forever forgotten.

His human was the one who wore the crown and was made immortal. Moreover, their daughter gave him the one who would be the queen, Hermione.

Hermione was special, she was born with the marks, and the three beings, she was the only like his father. And...the fool he was, had let her slip through his fingers. Gods, he hated the Black witch, it was her fault. He could have been the favorite son. Never mind that, even better, he could had been the Queen's High Advisor. But, ir wasn't all lost, not yet.

"Father, wait, where my son failed my grandson will succeed, granted the brain pool is deficient. He is beautiful, yet not too clever, but wily, he is. My son's wife is, well, beautiful, and you are right, a twit. Maybe we can keep it all in the family." He hoped.

"Your son failed because your resentment against non-magical humans, your mother, the bitch, was a racist magical human. A bitch that betrayed me for a lizard, for the pretender."

Everyone growled, "Okay, not one of you guys. I meant the one I call The Scabbard. She is with the pretender, who might be the relation of many of you. So you know, I question your loyalty, and we all have our eyes on you, L'sus. By the way, I order you to lose the blond beauty's hair."

Lucius was fuming. His father wasn't done.

"So you know, she would have gone with your son, but he was afraid to ask you, she would had married him in secret because she wanted to share her body with him."

Lucius nearly swallowed his tongue, his father liked to make him squirm.

"You are lying."

"Is that so?"

Kinh E'lis snapped his fingers, and there, in front of him, he saw Draco and Hermione hiding in his room at Hogwarts.

 _The young couple were laying on the bed, kissing passionately._

 _"My love be mine..." Draco begged._

 _"I won't without marriage, I promised my parents; what if got pregnant? Come with me, my parents have enough and will help us."_

 _"No, we cannot marry my father will kill me first; and you right after…"_

The ghostly projection disappeared. Lucius sat on a stomp, he was dejected. His father was nearly yelling, great.

"I will take a whatever, I don't want more failed loves; I want grandchildren with a human or a part human, or we will lose a hold on our favorite world. You made us lose the biggest chance."

One of the humanoid dragons came to stand by his father, "True."

He sounded very familiar. Lucius narrowed his eyes. His heart sunk further.

"He is right, moreover, I told my nephew to follow his heart. But, instead, you allowed the mad bitch to torture our queen. I told you that she was the best of witches, and you called her a Mudblood. Then you let the snake bite me. Most unpleasant, I didn't enjoy it at all. You nearly had it all, thus, am with our Father."

Lucius harrumphed, "So much for best brothers, bloody Severus Snape, how was I to know?"

All his brethren growled, "You were insulting our queen, you should be punished."

Severus, the dragon, smirked, he had his revenge, better late than never. Nagini's bite had been nasty, he wasn't going to stay quiet.

For a while chants of ' _punish, torture, brand, hang upside down,'_ went on. The air filled with the smoke coming out their ears, noses and mouths.

"Tattletale," Lucius grumbled. Severus the traitor, he had promised him to keep his mouth quiet. He hated the game, always working in the dark. Why? Because those were the rules or the magic wouldn't work. He knew it, but he didn't like it.

He hated that Severus wouldn't even look at him. Severus had stayed mad. He had never talked to him again, not after the bite incident; like it had been his fault.

About his mother, she had dissapeared. She had told him that she had a lover, one nobody would approve of. Then she was gone, supposedly with the Pretender. He wasn't so sure.

 **Meanwhile at Hogwarts… near the collapsed ruins.**

"Scorpio, I am hot and thirsty. You are hopeless, the Granger story is a Fairy Tale, give it a rest and let's go dancing. This is boring, after dancing we go to your room." The young witch whined looking at the wizard searching the ruins.

"But my grandfather said it is true. He also said that she was a beauty beyond any prize, and her only fault was her blood. According to him, she was the best, and he regrets that my dad didn't marry her."

Scorpio, a 7th class, saw the tall and formidable Lupin-Potter. The heir to the Potter-Black fortune that he had multiplied like king Midas. Teddy was a genius and his inventions were in everyone's homes and pockets. He hated the half-breed.

Well, well, If his father had been a racist ass, Scorpio was ten fold a bigoted fool, plus he lacked Draco's smarts.

His father had it right, he liked the Muggle beauty and often dreamed of getting her. She was about his age. Just half-breeds annoyed him; ignorant he was one, part lizard at that.

Well, he just disliked Lupin. Mostly becaus his grandfather was always praising Lupin's smarts and looks. About how he had made the first million when still in Hogwarts, how lame. He also remarked that Lupin had inherited the legendary looks of the Black men. Grandfather Malfoy had told him to rise above his mother's family intellect, that looks weren't enough.

As for his father, he had always told him that Granger was the best. He remembered last year.

 _His father went into a secret room, and he followed him._

 _He was looking life size photos of Granger, "I should have listened to my heart, Astoria is a twit. I wish that father had known that I loved you. How I wish that I had asked you to marry me. I miss your sweet kisses, my Hermione, my love. I can still feel you in my arms, my sweet witch, my angel." Once he was done with his speech, he broke down and sobbed._

His father had not fared well. He had lost a lot of his hair, very uncommon in the Malfoy family. His mother, to his shame, had an eating disorder and was not a nice being, petty, greedy and just nasty.

Scorpio decided that he was going to get Granger. He was going to be the envy of all. Now, while his dad was at work he would put his dad's memory vials in the portable reader, invented by Lupin, to watch Granger. He felt a little strange watching the memories of his dad in his Hogwarts' room with Granger. He only watched them for a couple of seconds, by Merlin, she was HOT. But those memories were very private _…_

He was dreaming of finding her when another voice interrupted his dreams of her.

"Mr. Malfoy," it was the new professor, he came to train them, Mr. Viktor Krum. He gave him a rash, a magic allergy. "Fancy finding you here."

Teddy finally saw them, one was his Granger's old beau. He had his number. He remembered that day.

"Viktor Krum _was a nasty piece. He tried to rape her, but for me he would have," his godfather told him one day. Later he had a lupine moment, he had nearly lost it. His godfather had left him copies of many of his pensive's vials, and inadvertently had given him the raw version of The Yuletide ball._

 _That day, after watching it, he had felt the wolf rise to the surface, that day he swore he would revenge his Granger. Krum, a giant compared to her, had ripped her dress off. He had even heard voices inside, creepy. Someone who claimed to be his inner wolf, he said his name was Einstein._

What was Krum doing here? Teddy's eyes were turning yellow and his hair curly like his Granger's.

Someone tapped his shoulder, "Mr. Lupin."

He turned around, "Ah, Mrs. MacGonagall and Mrs. Pomfrey, Poppy, how nice to see you." Teddy noticed the professors were staring at Krum.

Teddy was upset, the day was not going well. He wished Nicole was gone. She had just told his former professors, "Teddy is such a bore, so obsessed with Miss Factoid."

"And who would that be?" Poppy Pomfrey's eyes looked weird.

"Who else but the bad hair Miss know-it- all witch, the one and only, Miss Granger."

"You are wrong she was my best student. You shouldn't be here if you don't wish." Minerva nearly growled.

Nicole wasn't listening, Teddy followed her eyes. Nicole was making flirty eyes at Krum, _how gross_ , he thought.

"Have you heard from your Godfather?" Minerva asked.

Teddy lowered his voice, "Yes, he is coming back," even lower, "he found an old witch who gave him something to help us find her. She thought," he lowered the voice further, a whisper, " that Granger might be a fairy. She heard a fairy Queen had come to our world, it might be Granger. If so…"

He missed the look between the old professors, their half grimace. Who was calling his name? it was very loud. He looked at the wizard walking towards them.

"Teddy."

"Godfather," _what is going on? Is this a grand reunion? How odd_ , he thought as he ran to hug Harry.

Darn, Harry looked just a few years older than he was. "You look so young."

Harry noticed that Teddy was talking very soft. "The witch, the one I wrote you about, she made me young. By the way, I met someone," Harry caught on, too many people around, he lowered his voice.

Seeing Teddy's quizzical look, he was quick to answer, "Not that kind of someone. Not a witch, but someone who told…" he stopped when he saw Krum looking at them. Harry's mien turned dark and dangerous.

The professors took note and grinned. They both thought the same, maybe not someone special but he'd found Seone, the recluse enchantress. That would be great news.

Harry grabbed Teddy's arm and took him farther away, "What the hell is that damned Krum doing here?" Harry clenched his teeth.

"I don't know; he just got here. I know this is for sure the area where Granger has was seen last. I looked at the memories of several people, and fed them into an analyzer."

Scorpio really disliked Krum, but not so Sussy Lestrange; as a matter of fact she was flirting with the nasty wizard, _good riddance_.

In turn, Krum disliked the old professors. He knew who they were, the daughter and son-in-law of the one humans called Oberon, the idiotic fiend.

He heard them, but not much, "Mr. Potter, we would like to help, be careful with Mr. Krum…"

Scorpio moved closer "…tonight…" he heard their plans.

"Sussy, you go ahead I'm getting a headache, go on to the club alone, see you in the morning."

"Whatever," the Slytherin witch, stomped her foot and left in a hurry.

Teddy noticed Scorpio dismissing Sussy. He was also going to send Nicole home. Where was she, ah; there she was, talking to lecherous Krum. She had moved away and hadn't greeted Harry.

"Nicole, I am going home with my godfather. I'll be busy for the next days. I will see you later." _Not if I can help it_. Teddy wanted her gone.

She was fuming, "Mr. Krum, I heard so much about you," she walked away hanging from his arm, she wanted Teddy jealous.

"Miss Weasley," Krum wanted to get rid of her, something was up, "I must go, it was a pleasure meeting you."

Krum was ruminating; he could nearly smell his bride. _With her he would conquer the shadow worlds, and rid them of the weakly Oberon._

 _A few centuries ago, Krum had asked Oberon for his daughter in marriage; she was the daughter of his human wife. Oberon had told him that he wasn't good enough, and had given her to that prince. The prototype-Prince was charming, had looks, brains, gold mountains, the works._

 _If not for Potter, nosy imbecile, he'd had the grand-daughter, Hermione. He had fooled everyone, until not long ago. When he found her, he was going to do what he had tried to accomplish after the Yuletide Ball. He was going to get her pregnant and let her be the queen in name only._

 _Other females were for later, first he wanted to get his bride and finally get his lust sated. It would probably take a few hundred years, he burnt for her._

 _Then, he would have others, damn, he wanted her. He nearly had her but for the punny human, the damn Potter and his freckled face sidekick. He would get them all._

 _He would destroy Oberon, denying his bride to him. Only because,the great K' ru (his real name) had it right: steal, take and conquer. Humans were nothing, he wanted the doors closed after taking all their gold, goody imbeciles._

 _All that humans were good was for writing the books that made all his kin have bad eyesight. Not him, he despised reading, he found it boring and confusing._ _Besides, it gave the fools ideas of goodness and heroic deeds; the very ideas that he despised._

The pesky witch was still blabbing, she wouldn't shut up, "Mr. Krum, maybe I can see you later?"

"Maybe…Hmm" _What is up with the little whore_ , she needed to go, and he needed to follow Potter. "Well, I don't know, but definitely not now." With those words, Viktor Krum Apparated away and left Nicole Weasley standing there.

Vicotie'd pheromones hadn't affect him at all, not whatsoever. As for Teddy, he had not give Nicole her a second look.

Krum was cussing because of Nicole he hadn't been able to listen. They were moving away, and he couldn't follow them, _damn_. Maybe the Malfoy, the son of the other idiot, heard more, he wanted his bride, his.

* * *

-x-

a/n Like I said, I will give this a try. So Viktor is a baddy. Lucius appears to be Hermione's uncle...hmm. The cast is growing and mostly rather familiar.


	3. Finders

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/N Since I like this story, I'll give it a try. I usually don't like traditional lore, but why not. Besides I like Teddy.**

 **Peter the Finder**

Later, at Grimauld they met a strange man. He was narrow, very, he looked like a stick-man. He had a large nose and big round eyes.

Harry introduced him, "This is Peter Three-Noses, the someone I told you. The old witch Soane, hires him to find the lost. He has a talent, he can detect with a 'third-nose' anything that has matter. The witch believes that Hermione was put in stasis, just suspended on time."

Peter nodded.

"He cannot speak, he is cursed until he finds his lost love, or he does a superb deed. He wronged her, and allowed her to be taken, maybe by an evil Dragon Lord ."

Peter nodded eagerly.

"He keeps her prisoner using her to move between universes. He comes from another place, this is not the way he truly looks, but that is all I know." Harry concluded as the Floo was activated.

They went to see and nobody was there. Not quite, they found a velvet box. Inside, they found a lock of curly hair. It looked like camouflage hair. Harry looked at the folded scroll and read, " _This a lock of Hermione's baby hair, and her favorite dolly."_

In the box there was also a patchwork bag. They opened and pulled out a small dragon dressed like a princess, long curly Hermione hair. She had a shiny circlet around her head, round glasses, also made out gold metal, and carrying a giant book. The face had been chewed up and it missed an eye.

"It looks like her hair but the colors are wrong, it looks like camouflage, maybe she is truly a fairy," Harry chuckled, picked up the hair and rubbed against his cheek. It made him sigh.

"I miss her so very much, she is my only family. I cannot be happy until I find her." He looked at Teddy, "You should try for her, you are certainly old enough. When you were little you told me that you would marry her. I made you a book with her pictures and you would kiss each one and tell me, "See Godfather, this is Granger, the prettiest of witches. I love her. I'll marry her and have lots of babies.""

Teddy turned the color of cherries along with his hair.

Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Is that so? Wait I did bring you a present," he whistled, and a running tornado attacked Teddy.

"Meet Milu, she is a magical dog. I showed the pups your picture, and she licked it. She pushed the picture under her pillow in her bed. Just like someone I know." He chuckled and Teddy duly ignored him.

The cream color puppy was busy licking Teddy, and "Where did she go?"

She had vanished, even though, he felt more licks.

Peter and Harry laughed, "She is magical, she disappears at will. She is a master thief. Tell her to get something in...hmm, Hogwarts."

"Milu get me Scorpio Malfoy's Quidditch jumper at Hogwarts at..." gave her directions to the area where the uniforms were kept.

"Why him?" Harry was curious though he disliked Draco.

"Because he wants to find Miss Granger," Teddy answered grinning wickedly.

"About the picture book, you would no only kiss Hermione's pictures but also licked them, all day long." Harry laughed remembering. "You were adorable." Both laughed.

"Maybe I still do, I mean kiss and lick her pictures." Teddy teased Harry, trying to get one over.

"I don't doubt it. The rest keep it to yourself." Harry made Teddy blush, again.

They waited around twenty minutes, and Milu just appeared.

She was pulling a green jumper. She ran to Teddy, and dropped it to lick his face. He laughed with glee.

He laid on a couch, and she climbed on top of him. She relaxed and went to sleep on his chest. He loved her puppy smell, he'd always wanted a dog.

They talked for a while.

"Why is that bastard here? Harry asked, "I never showed you the memories that I made that day. They are disturbing but you might see something."

"Maybe is better if we project it instead of going into it. I have developed a new invention that allows projecting. By the way your last shares come to 15 million Galleons."

Harry spitted his drink.

Teddy laughed. "I gave one million each to all the Weasley on your behalf. Ah, I have news, Molly married a Slytherin, a cousin of the Flint. I gifted her 250k from both, maybe it will end the bad blood with aunt Andy."

"I doubt it but is worth a try."

"Also did the same with ahem, your ex, and with Nicole's mother, who never said thanks. I also took care of Hagrid and your old professors."

"How is Arthur's baby?"

"Godfather, you are silly, their baby is in 7th class in Hogwarts, a Ravenclaw. You know, you should meet her; my aunt Drusi is a beauty. Now you look about my age."

"We are both matchmakers, we will see, these years i haven't had any romantic interest. How is, err, Ginny?"

Their failed marriage still saddened him.

Teddy grinned, " Be glad you didn't stay with her, she is the Rita Skeeter of Quidditch. Kinda of pretty but full of darkness, on the account of Tom...you know.

Rumors are running that Neville is leaving his wife and Ginny is divorcing Dean. I feel bad for her children."

Harry looked sad, "Much has happened in the last two years; I guess there is a lot to catch up."

The Floo was activated, "Teddy, are you here?"

Andromeda, Arthur and who is that? Harry's heart did a somersault.

Arthur, who had aged quite well and never looked better, hugged Harry. Andy did the same.

o"Hi," Drusilla's hair, a beauty who was almost a carbon copy of Bellatrix with ginger hair, was now black like his. She blushed when he grinned.o

"Wow, for minute I was... well..." Harry was flummoxed.

"Yes, I get that a lot, Mom laughs. But unless you were blind the Black sisters were nearly triplets but for the hair."

Teddy was happy. Wait, where had Peter gone? Drusi screamed when a wet tongue licked her face, "A ghost, is, hmm, licking me".

Lilu materialized and they laughed.

The rest of the afternoon went the same way, several came to vist, it was time to send them home.

Everyone asked the same, "Is there any chance your witch has some of whatever she gave you?"

Harry shook his head, "You would need to find her, if she lets you."

"I am quite tired, I need to lie down."

While they all said goodbye, Drusilla's hair changed to Harry's at least twice, making Arthur hope, and Harry hoped a little as well.

Except Drusilla was already in love, with a racist, with her cousin who didn't even know she existed. Her aunt Narcissa didn't even know her, it was sad.

 **Finding Hermione**

They readied and left to find Hermione. Milu stuck her nose to the ground. They didn't see Scorpio following close but Milu did.

She jumped in him, she had liked his scent, complex, a little dark but with chances. She licked him while totally invisible, and predictably, he yelled.

Harry and Teddy were ready to punish him. Teddy and Scorpio appraised each other. After a long heated discussion Scorpio said the magic word.

"That creepy Krum wants me to spy for him and help him find, as he puts it "the only witch for me. " He gives me a rash, really, I seem to be allergic to him my chest breaks out with blisters. Dad," he lowered his voice, "had a scrimmage with him. He has deep scars on his back. He wasn't sure how, nobody seems to know According to him, he thinks he was done with a magic flame."

Harry asked, "When was that?"

"After the Yuletide Ball. Dad saw him going into her room, uncle Blaise and him kicked him out. He was furious, he injured uncle Blaise who is now blind in one eye. It has made him shy, he has not married."

Harry's blood was boiling. He believed every word.

"There was a rumor he had been stopped by you Mr. Potter, when creepy-Krum tried to violate her. You cleaned her memory Uncle Blaise said. They owe you one."

Harry looked at Scorpio with interest, Teddy disliked him, mostly because his interest for Miss Granger.

No love lost. But Harry liked him; now, he even liked Draco as well.

"Come with us. But if we find her, the reward is ours, or, better, we distribute it amongst ourselves."

Krum wasn't even on the right track. He was looking on the other side of Hogwarts.

Peter and Milu went into the castle's ruins rather far away from the battleground, ending up by a demolished area.

The moon was up, it was a good night for searching.

Einstein, Teddy's scary inner voice, started whistling, " Teddy shook his head trying to clear it, Harry noticed.

"Do you have an inner wolf like your dad?"

"Say again," Teddy asked puzzled.

"Your father told me that Moony, a inner wolf, like a separate entity talked to him and was very opinionated. " He skipped the fact that Remus had confessed that Moony didn't like Tonks.

Teddy was relieved, "Tell me more later. Yes the voice claimed his name is Einstein, never heard of him."

"Fitting," Harry was thoughtful. That meant Teddy was a werewolf like Bill, but with less symptoms. He looked around.

"This cannot be right. The battle was fought away from here."

The wind was blowing, it was dark and they could hear the strange howls from the adjacent forbidden sensed small animals scurrying.

He thought he heard his father, Remus Lupin, Go get her son. He did, in a viewing room Miss Granger's old professors and others sat and waited. They all loved her.

Pete signaled his nose. And nodded a few times, he smelled a biological inert form, the size was correct, the queen was here.

Milu was gone and showed up barking. She jumped up and down, and made Teddy laugh when she tried to drag him by his trousers.

Unknown to Teddy she could see Hermione, her beloved master's true love. That was a gift, she was a true matchmaker, a fact that Harry knew and had omitted. He hoped Teddy's love had survived the years.

Harry pointed his wand to remove the rubble but it wasn't enough; the three of them pointed their wands with zero results.

Teddy pulled out one of his inventions out a bag, a miniature robotic drill. He pointed his wand at it, "Engorgio," he commanded. The next minute the drill was gigantic, so he ordered, "Clean the rubble."

All moved and kept the area dark, with all their wands they formed a silence dome.

At once, the drill started drilling and removing the dust with a vacuum hose away from them. Harry and Scorpio both whistled in admiration. Scorpio was beginning to understand why his grandfather admired Lupin-Potter.

Once the rubble was moved, Peter stood on a spot and started digging fast.

He uncovered Hermione. She lay perfectly rigid, like a statue; her wand was still on her hand. She was dressed like the day of the battle.

Harry's tears poured as he ran to her, fell on his knees and covered her cheeks and forehead with kisses. He picked up her inert body and hugged her close to his.

Teddy and Scorpio stood both in awe, So she was prettier than her pictures. Her skin had acquired a translucent tint.

Her hair had grown more but not the nails. Hmm, her hair was no longer brown, but, they could see that it was multihued.

Teddy longed to hold her, to his shame he was hard as nails. No wonder, he'd only shagged Nicole a few times, but he had loved and wanted only one which. Only one since he saw her picture, Miss Granger.

He sniffed the air wanting to see how she smelled. There was no scent.

"Is she dead?" Teddy was worried .

"No, I don't think so, but she is cold, inert, like a rag doll."

Poppy and McGonnagal appeared. Their eyes reflected the love they felt for their child.

"Kiss her, a love kiss!"

"A brother's kiss?" Harry kissed her forehead again, kissing her lips wasn't right.

"No, it didn't work"

"Teddy, you kiss her."

"No, " he answered quickly, he was afraid that a kiss would be a mistake. He knew that he would want more.

Harry said, "Do it quickly, don't be foolish. Krum is around the corner, he is the enemy."

Teddy kissed her cheek, next to her mouth. After an minute, she coughed softly.

Scorpio and Teddy looked expectantly, holding their breaths.

Her eyes fluttered.

Peter first turned bright like a lamp, and next, wings popped out his back.

"Thanks your Majesty," he went down on one knee, and his forehead touched the ground.

The professors grimaced, Peter was going to blow it.

"Who are you, and why are you calling me your majesty?" Hermione was confused, not sure what was happening.

He was a strange being, narrow like a green bean; his multihued hair stood like a porcupine's, a bristle. His nose was normally sized; he had ears like a bat, and a cat's tail.

"Are you a sprite?" Hermione asked him.

He smiled showing small pointed teeth, "You might said that, my queen. Just call me if you need me, just think of me. You have freed me. I am forever at your service."

He looked at Harry, "Rescuing her brings blessings and also forgiveness, I go to find my love and free her from the ursurper's bondage." And just like that, he was gone.

a/n. till next time my dear readers. hope to hear from you.


	4. Hermione's Welcome

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **Xox**

 **Welcoming Hermione**

After Peter pop away, they all looked at each other, in like, what was that?

"He called me a queen and your majesty," Hermione was puzzled. "Strange, it was…never mind."

Poppy and Minerva grimaced, stupid Peter, she couldn't remember who she was before she had accepted a marriage proposal. It was about to get worse.

Harry made a face and bowed, "You might be a fairy queen, Soane said the lost queen was called the Sleeping Queen of Shadows, like Sleeping Beauty in the children's tale."

"That is non-sense," she shook her head.

No time to mull on this because Milu jumped over Hermione to lick her face; her tongue was like a wet towel. She took all the dirt out her face in a few licks, her magic.

"Who are you young lady," Hermione asked Milu who banged her tail trying to lick her face.

Hermione looked at the wizards, "Harry you look, hmm, different." She thought that he looked old, like 25. Then she saw, hmm, he looked a little different.

"Draco?" She blushed when she saw Scorpio; and to Teddy, "Who are you?"

His hair was bright blue, he remind her of Remus but beautiful, very. She blushed and he turned red as a beet, with the matching hair. Harry saw the exchange which made him hopeful. Milu barked agreeing, it was a match.

"What is happening" She pointed at her old teachers Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall, they looked very old.

"Darling, in two days, you have been gone for 20 years ." Harry answered.

She sat on the ground, rubble all around, a bit disoriented. "You never called me darling before, you sound older." She rubbed her eyes. She didn't register the 20 years in two days.

Something was different there were no sounds of an ongoing battle.

"The battle, 20 years?" She stood up, Teddy helped her up.

Harty took her in his arms, "Oh my Mimi," her baby name, a secret, "I missed you, it hurt so much." he couldn't stop crying, "I am also happy."

Harry realized that nobody had asked her, "What happened? What do you remember last?"

They missed the looks between the old teachers; they both dreaded her anger.

She told them, "I saw a shadowy figure; I could have sworn it was Bellatrix; I fell down, and nothing."

"But how did you end up buried and out. I never heard of such a thing?" Harry insisted.

"Not sure…" they started to go.

A second later Viktor appeared. He looked older but not 42 years old.

"Hermione my sweet witch," he approached her.

She cringed. She had been in like with him, but something happened. Not sure what, but it was bad. Three wizards, and surprisingly the two Professors, surrounded Hermione. They formed a wall around her, and Milu growled viciously; she could see evil a mile away.

"They found you. Thanks for finding her; we were going to get married."

Hermione blushed, "No, I said maybe."

Neither Teddy, nor Scorpio, nor Harry got it. Had she told this ass maybe?

Harry paled, it was his fault that she remembered nothing.

Mrs. Pomfrey said, "Mr. Krum that cannot be true. I tended to her." She didn't want to say the shape she was in when Harry brought her.

"My dear remember Yuletide," McGonagall tried to make her remember.

They realized the memory was wiped out, the dirty scoundrel had done.

No, it had been Harry. He knew that he would need to tell her; that wasn't good.

"Where are my parents? I want to see them." It was Hermione's next question.

"Mimi, I am so sorry, I went to look for them; they dissapeared maybe kidnapped by Death Eaters..." Harry grimaced, "and…well…they are still gone."

She broke down in wrenching sobs, the old professors looked at each other. They hated to make her suffer.

The group kept Krum away at wand point while they got away. Viktor Krum was fuming, "This is not over. Hermione my love, I will see you tomorrow."

Teddy growled making Viktor jump back, was that a real growl? Viktor wondered.

Poppy and Minerva guessed Viktor's fear and happily nodded; Teddy was a godsend.

Scorpio wanted to be noticed, "Miss Granger I am Scorpio, Draco's son."

"Oh?" Her heart bled a lot. "He is married? I see." Her eyes filled with tears.

Harry seemed sad for her. He said quickly, "I think Draco would like to greet you."

"Let's go home." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, the professors and Scorpio said goodnight, and Harry, Hermione and Teddy went home with Milu.

 **It is a celebration!**

A big celebration was taken place in the dark forest. The attendees were drinking fake margaritas, honeysuckle nectar with vodka, and eating a fest of marinated mushrooms, truffles, candied flowers, roasted seeds and nuts, and salted popcorn with oodles of stolen butter.

Everyone was dancing, all decked out in fanciful and extravagant clothes and jewels. The shadowy figures also participated, everyone was happy. They were fond of dancing, in the 30s they learned the swing and tango and had their own versions.

The emperor was in a fine mood, "Deposit the gold in Potters' vault, do the same amount, 2,000,000 Galleons in the other young men's vaults. Her Harry Potter is young how?"

"No idea," the messenger answered."But we were wrong, there is only filial love between our young queen and Mr. Potter."

"Maybe we should send your Grunduff; perhaps she can get also a human." The second messenger added.

A young lizard with long hair snorted, "No, I am not game."

An older lizard hit her head with the tail. "It is an order, you can befriend your second cousin, our queen."

"Remember Three Noses? The ungrateful trouble maker helped them to find her." The first messenger added.

"What mischief is he up to now?" The king asked sounding annoyed.

"Three times yes to your questions. Or yes, I did help; yes, I am back, and, lastly, yes, you are welcome." Peter Three Noses' disembodied voice answered.

"So you are, thanks, and who sent you?" His king answered.

Three Noses just appeared, floating in the air, and eating seeds. He was now one foot tall. Just as a disguise, he liked to keep cover. He would need the heavens' help if the King were to discover his role on the ongoing drama. After all, the pretender had captured a portal opener becaus of him.

"My lips are sealed so I cannot tell. Considered an act of good will, and be glad that I was around."

His king looked at him with distrust, Peter was a big headache. His parents were killed by an evil creature when he was very young. He was raised at the Royal nursery, grew up with the princes, but his mischievous and secretive nature got him into trouble since day one.

Some said his height was a disguise but nobody was certain. His father was normal size but his mother was unknown.

"At your service."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just your gratitude is enough, all for my Queen. The Pretender who now calls himself Krum, is there prowling, not a relation, the real thing." His body turned icy bluefor a few seconds, "Auf Wiedersehen, Adios, Adieu, later!" with those words he disappeared.

The king was in a huff, "The ungrateful wretch, he never does anything out the kindness of his heart. I bet you that he is hiding something."

Most agreed, but to the king's satisfaction a couple of the lizards changed into two tall men.

"Father, we will go. Our niece will need protection. The scabbard is there, you heard. He wasn't related to him, he is the pretender. We want a chance to kill him. He had us all fooled all this time, our sister was right, and Peter confirmed it."

The king was in a great mood when he saw his wife's companions joining the celebration; meaning that she wasn't far behind.

Looking at his sons made the day better, "Finally shed the skins, alleluia. Nearly 19 years surrounded by sad lizards is long enough. Take Gundruff, find her a human. You all have seen the power flakes my granddaughter's humans shed. Better find yourself human females. We need to keep our doors open."

He paused for effect, "Don't find one in love with another it with others. Ahem?" He cleared his throat and looked at Severus who looked crossed. Severus recognized the barb, it made reference to his love for Lily Potter.

Another female came forward, "I'd like to meet the humans, and the dirty scabbard , let him try his magic sword on me. He killed my brother. To date he has killed 50 of us. Someone needs to find where he hides the scabbard with the sword, because he doesn't carry it all the time."

"Agreed, he must keep it near him, the sword was forged with the blood of all our enemies on the fires of hell. He who finds it will be granted three, no that is too common and too many, two wishes." The king answered.

Predictable bloody war chants followed his words. They all wanted to kill the murderous fool.

Lucius was there. He had cut his hair, not very short, but not quite shoulder length, a reasonable length.

"My grandson gave us the good news. I heard Mr. Potter is young, do that for Draco, he deserves a chance.

"We didn't do it. He can do it himself. He is your son, isn't him? I will not say that he doesn't deserve a chance to our girl, but he is married."

King E'lis was losing his good mood. He attributed all their current situation to his son's idiocy; what was he thinking when he forbade his son to love their queen, imbecile, he thought.

Lucius answered quickly, " Draco's wife is unfaithful."

His father, the Emperor of Shadows, or as called by humans, Oberon, the King of Fairies, smiled showing his serrated teeth. His fierce teeth were his only concession to his dragon nature. He was usually in his human like form. As for the third coveted nature, he reserved it for very special ocassions, "Find a way to get rid of her. Why haven't you told your family, you are allowed. Are you ashamed?"

As predicted the murmurs started, he loved to stir up trouble.

Lucius shook his head, "My wife would tell everyone and would ruin me. Plus you now the rules, at that moment, I wouldn't be able to stay." Lucius was fed up with 'the rules.'

They were bound to secrecy, only close family could know, there were reasons behind it.

A lizard dressed in fancy woman's garb grumbled, "You have good enough here. You could come back and make things right."

She transformed into a slender female, petite, with glasses. A beauty with their camouflage hair down her waist. She was dressed like a flapper, the gauzy dress studded with glowing gems revealed her naked body, no undergarments. The clothes were worn for adornment not for modesty or coverage.

"Cheat," Lucius said as fire came out his nose, but his eyes were glued to her delectable body. He loved her skin hues.

"Once, your fault." She answered haughtily.

"Once for a year ha, ha." Streams of fire spewed out when Lucius talked and out his nose while looking for his brother, the one who had been her lover; like usual, he was no where in sight.

"You were with the human. Why don't you wear your specs, you looked so good with them." She pursed her lips.

"I don't like specs, they detract from my, err, forget it, about the Black bitch, I had to, father made me. I asked you to wait." He looked sad looking at the only one he had loved, the daughter of his father's childhood friend killed during a war.

Gundruff laughed derisively looking at her mother, the one talking to Lucius, "Ha, is he your lost love, the Tatiana look alike? I'll go. I know that It can do better than someone like him."

Lucius growled and nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Gundruff. The young beauty had his hair's many white blond streaks. He knew exactly what it meant.

A/N?


	5. Chap 4 continued

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **Sorry, I cut and paste and a part was missing.**

Cont-

Gundruff laughed derisively looking at her mother, the one talking to Lucius, "Ha, is he your lost love, the Tatiana look alike? I'll go. I know that It can do better than someone like him."

Lucius growled and nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Gundruff. The young beauty had his hair's many white blond streaks.

"When were you planning to tell me?" He accused the petite female.

She shrugged her slender shoulder, "When you asked."

"You hid a daughter from me? You hid what we all want, traitor, cheat, Jezebel." He pouted, looked down, and crossed his arms in front of him.

"My right, you never asked, and had human spawn. I am no Jezebel, she was bad and I am not, ask your father. You had to go, true because you are part human like Severus, but marrying while there, was your idea."

His father was guffawing. He had told the naughty female not to hide Gundruff; but she was angry. He loved drama, the reason he inspired human writers. He had sponsored William Shakespeare. He remembered the actor; he'd brought him here, and William had thought it a dream.

Whereas Lucius knew that his father was behind all the discord, he deeply admired his deviousness, they all did. They were his children after all.

They all like games of power, intrigue and the pursue of pleasure and wealth; but were mostly good nature. However there were rotten apples, just like the one known as the Scabbard.

Gundruft apparently disliked her sire. The aforementioned sire wasn't pleased with her attitude, nor with her words.

"I am coming, I wonder how your human spawn will take it. Besides the Scabbard killed my best friend," Grunduff added a little sad. "Never mind, since Julias is coming, I am as well, besides I want to meet Harry Potter, he must be smart since he has never liked you." She omitted the fact she had read all she could about Harry Potter.

Lucius told her, "Good, as your father I make the rules, as per the law, thus, you will stay with me. As soon as I get rid of the Black bitch I will come for you, naughty female," he looked at the mother of his newly found daughter, "You will wear my collar."

"We will see." His love answered.

"By law, a daughter, a husband, **no will see.** You never asked her name, my human wife. Ask my father, feel free to hurt him. And no, you are wrong, Father forced me to marry her." It made Lucius' day when he saw his father cringe. His father hated conflict with the females.

 **My Father The Lizard, err, Dragon**

Lucius knocked on Draco's room, he let himself in. Draco sat by the window, nursing a glass of firewhiskey and talking to himself.

"I love her, still do, now I am a wreck married to that brainless beauty," he looked at Lucius, "your fault. She asked me to go away with her, but I was a coward. My godfather told me to follow my heart."

"Son look at me." Where Lucius stood, he saw a giant lizard, a sort of giant, over eight feet tall; he stood on two legs; he had a humanoid shape. The thing, dressed like his father, had his father's short locks mixed with foliage colored strands,.

Well a lizard was nearly right, a lizard with wings, short horns, mean teeth and a long tail full of wicked spikes. Wait it was a humanoid dragon.

"Shit, what kind of Magic is that?" Draco stood up.

A/N?


	6. The End

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **Sorry, I cut and paste and a part was missing.**

Cont-

Gundruff laughed derisively looking at her mother, the one talking to Lucius, "Ha, is he your lost love, the Tatiana look alike? I'll go. I know that It can do better than someone like him."

Lucius growled and nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Gundruff. The young beauty had his hair's many white blond streaks.

"When were you planning to tell me?" He accused the petite female.

She shrugged her slender shoulder, "When you asked."

"You hid a daughter from me? You hid what we all want, traitor, cheat, Jezebel." He pouted, looked down, and crossed his arms in front of him.

"My right, you never asked, and had human spawn. I am no Jezebel, she was bad and I am not, ask your father. You had to go, true because you are part human like Severus, but marrying while there, was your idea."

His father was guffawing. He had told the naughty female not to hide Gundruff; but she was angry. He loved drama, the reason he inspired human writers. He had sponsored William Shakespeare. He remembered the actor; he'd brought him here, and William had thought it a dream.

Whereas Lucius knew that his father was behind all the discord, he deeply admired his deviousness, they all did. They were his children after all.

They all like games of power, intrigue and the pursue of pleasure and wealth; but were mostly good nature. However there were rotten apples, just like the one known as the Scabbard.

Gundruft apparently disliked her sire. The aforementioned sire wasn't pleased with her attitude, nor with her words.

"I am coming, I wonder how your human spawn will take it. Besides the Scabbard killed my best friend," Grunduff added a little sad. "Never mind, since Julias is coming, I am as well, besides I want to meet Harry Potter, he must be smart since he has never liked you." She omitted the fact she had read all she could about Harry Potter.

Lucius told her, "Good, as your father I make the rules, as per the law, thus, you will stay with me. As soon as I get rid of the Black bitch I will come for you, naughty female," he looked at the mother of his newly found daughter, "You will wear my collar."

"We will see." His love answered.

"By law, a daughter, a husband, **no will see.** You never asked her name, my human wife. Ask my father, feel free to hurt him. And no, you are wrong, Father forced me to marry her." It made Lucius' day when he saw his father cringe. His father hated conflict with the females.

 **My Father The Lizard, err, Dragon**

Lucius knocked on Draco's room, he let himself in. Draco sat by the window, nursing a glass of firewhiskey and talking to himself.

"I love her, still do, now I am a wreck married to that brainless beauty," he looked at Lucius, "your fault. She asked me to go away with her, but I was a coward. My godfather told me to follow my heart."

"Son look at me." Where Lucius stood, he saw a giant lizard, a sort of giant, over eight feet tall; he stood on two legs; he had a humanoid shape. The thing, dressed like his father, had his father's short locks mixed with foliage colored strands,.

Well a lizard was nearly right, a lizard with wings, short horns, mean teeth and a long tail full of wicked spikes. Wait it was a humanoid dragon.

"Shit, what kind of Magic is that?" Draco stood up.

A/N?


End file.
